


Breathe

by minogaku



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minogaku/pseuds/minogaku
Summary: Steve Rogers, darah campuran, Gryffindor.Tony Stark, darah murni, Slytherin."What could possibly go wrong?"





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf, nggak bisa nemu padanan terjemahan yang pas untuk summary di atas. Jadi, ya begitulah. Hehehe.
> 
> Oh, btw. Ini hanya trial/random aja dalam rangka belajar menulis fanfic (lagi). Akan selalu di-edit, di sana-sini. Jadi, baca ulang (plus komentar, masukan, saran, kritik) selalu di-encourage dan diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Moga-moga suka.

"Tanpa semua yang kau miliki sekarang, kau itu apa, Stark?" 

"Oh, tadinya aku mau bilang kalau aku jenius, multi-galleoners, darah murni--" 

" _Temui aku di bawah pohon Dedalu Perkasa. Tengah malam nanti_. "

 

***

 

 _Fudge_.

Natasha melempar tatapan khas-nya yang sama sekali tak bisa dibaca. "Oh, Steven Grant Rogers."

"Apa?"

"Godric Gryffindor pasti bangga sekali padamu."

"Diamlah." Desisnya menangkis nada berlagu riang yang terdengar menyebalkan dan bisa ia deteksi dalam nada bicara Natasha Romanoff barusan tadi itu. Ia adalah satu-satunya Slytherin yang bisa berada dalam jarak aman dan duduk di meja yang sama dengannya di Aula Besar. Apa mereka bersahabat? Tidak juga. Gadis itu ada di meja Gryffindor hanya karena ia tahu bahwa Steve Grant Rogers itu sepaket dengan...

 "Kenapa lagi, dia?"

Senyum Natasha terkembang, meski terlihat tipis saja, saat ia menengadah menyambut pemilik suara yang barusan bertanya. James Buchanan Barnes telah mendaratkan bokongnya dan bergabung dengan mereka. Baru saja selesai dengan detensinya membersihkan piala-piala di Ruang Piala _secara manual_ \--semua orang tahu bahwa James Buchanan Barnes adalah Sirius Black-nya Gryffindor masa kini yang dikloning dengan, entah, Fred atau George Weasley.Dan detensi yang baru saja diselesaikannya tadi itu jelas adalah  imbalan atas keusilannya tiga hari lalu: meledakkan empat lusin bom kotoran di Aula Depan dan menjadikan tempat itu nyaris mirip septic tank yang kelebihan muatan dan lupa dikuras, sebab, hei, kenapa tidak? 

 "Kau tahu, James, aku tak habis pikir tentang kalian--siapa lebih waras dari siapa," nadanya terdengar seperti campuran antara setengah kagum-setengah tidak percaya. "Jangan tersinggung, Steve. Selama ini aku selalu mengira bahwa kau setidaknya lebih normal dari dia," ada kerdikan bahu di ujung kalimatnya itu, ditujukan kepada James Barnes. 

 "Heh!" Adalah protes James dan Steve, nyaris berbarengan.

 "Dan sekarang, kau mempertaruhkan lencana Prefek sekaligus Kapten Quidditch-mu--plus entah detensi macam apa yang akan diberikan Kepala Asrama plus Profesor plus Ketua Murid kalau sampai--" di sini, Natasha melihat alis mata James Barnes menaik sebelah. Menatap bergantian padanya, lalu pada Steve Rogers dengan tatapan ingin tahu yang spesifik. "mereka tahu bahwa _kau_ menantang Stark untuk duel sihir tengah malam nanti di dekat Dedalu Perkasa." Natasha menutup kalimatnya dengan tawa kecil, seakan-akan yang baru saja diucapkannya itu adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat terkesan. Sinar matanya sebelas-dua belas dengan sorot mata yang ditujukan James Barnes kepada Steve, saat itu.

 "Janggut Merlin! _Really_?"

 "Oi, _Nat_." Steve menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja dan menggeletakkannya begitu saja di sana. Ia menoleh menatap Natasha, lalu ganti menatap Bucky, yang baru saja menghadiahkan sebuah tinju kecil ke atas bahu kanannya.

 "Kau tahu kalau hasil OWL Stark Outstanding semua, kan?"


End file.
